Sasuke's secret
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What secret will sasuke learn about himself? And when his secret is a huge threat to Konoha, what will konoha do? find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's a new story. I usually dream about the huge lie in this story that you'll read soon enough. **

**This story takes place when Sasuke was with Akatsuki. And the little hideout is not true or is it? **

**Me: Ok, Sasuke do the honors! **

**Sasuke: Fine. Emo girl does not own Naruto and if she did, this story would be true and I would of returned after I killed every Akatsuki member. **

**Me: What did I tolled you about calling me Emo? **

**Sasuke: You didn't tell me anything. You beat the crap out of me. **

**Me: Oh, yea. Hehe my bad. Well guess I have to beat the crap out of you again! –puts on some steel gloves and grins evilly- **

**Sasuke: Oh, shit. **

I was sitting in my awesome chair underneath the huge 'mushroom' like Suigetsu likes to call it. Anyway, we were having a meeting, discussing when were we going to attack Konoha. To my luck, Madara said would attack tomorrow at night. And so after that, we were dismissed.

Hawk and I went to our little hideout that was three miles away from the Akatsuki's. Suigetsu went outside to train or more like killing something like I call it. Juugo also went outside but for a different reason while I stayed inside planning while Karin stared at me. Freack. At least she's not flirting.

I was feeling quite strange after one hour of planning. I thought I was getting a headache for thinking too much. So I went to my room and started to rest with Karin staring me down like a hawk. She's one odd fan girl that's for sure.

I woke up at one o' clock in the morning with pain running all over my body. I started to sweat and wince because of the pain. It was so strong that I wanted to yell but, I didn't. Instead I started growling and whimpering. I don't know why I growled. I think I was angry at the pain. The whimpering was so loud that Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo came bursting thru the door. But, like the idiots they were, they didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Sasuke what's wrong?!" Suigetsu asked. I tried to answer but the pain was to much.

Karin seemed to notice I was in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke-kun, how bad does it hurt?"

"A lot!" I yelped out.

"Ok, just nod you're head when I ask you something." Karin said.

"Do you know what is causing you pain?" I shook my head.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some paper so you can answer my questions." And she gave me a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Ok, (she says that a lot doesn't she) When did the pain start?" Great, therapy.

And I began to write but with a lot of difficulty. I managed to write: 'At 1 a.m.' Hey it's not my fault I can't even think.

She was about to ask me something but, in that same moment I started to shake. And the pain grew. I thought I was going to die because of the pain. And then I screamed,_ hard_. I bet people in five kilometers could of heard it. I fell to the floor shaking, screaming, wincing, and amazingly crying. Just then the Akatsuki came in. It was all I remember because I was un-conscience.

I woke up by a voice. It was whispering in my head so I started looking for it. I started walking thru some weird passageways I have never seen. Then I heard the voice growl out my name. I took a left and came face to face with a huge demon. It looked like a wolf but with cyber teeth and it was a hundred times bigger. It kind of reminded me of the time when I invaded Naruto's head and found his nine tailed fox. But this scene was quite different. The nine tailed was sealed and caged up while this demon was not.

"_Who are you?" _I asked.

"_**I am the ten tailed wolf." **_Whoa… that was a shock.

"_But I thought there was only nine tailed beasts!"_ I yelled at it.

"_**Well you were wrong. I am a legend. It was said that I would appear inside a child's body after one hundred years or so." **_

"_Do you have a name?"_ I asked annoyed.

"No but, you can call me Shadow."

"So you're saying… I have a demon inside of me like Naruto?"

"_**Yes, but I am stronger then that fox." **_

"Because you're a wolf that has ten tails." I said sarcastically.

"_**Yes, you know you should get out of this pod."**_

"_What?"_ Ok, I was seriously confused.

"_**They had to put you in a pod so you could survive last night." **_

"_So you were the cause of my pain." _

"_**Yes, yes I was." **_

"_Oh… HOW DO I GET OUT OF A POD?!" _

"_**Well you can use my power so you can break it apart."**_

"_Then give me your stupid power." _

Just as I said that, I woke up and saw that I was indeed in a pod. Then I started to feed a rush of chakara coming thru me. I saw black chakara dancing around me. Then the whole pod blew up into pieces and all the water to. And soon I came down also with the chakara still around me. And then I smelled the Akatsuki and Hawk coming my way. I guess it gives me wolf senses. And when I picked the scent up, the chakara receded.

"What happened here." Madara asked in disbelief.

"I broke out of the pod."

"But how did it break so easily?! It had chakara holding it and it was jutsu proof!." Karin said.

"Guess it wasn't strong enough to hold me." I said.

"What's going on with you're eyes?" Suigetsu asked looking at me. I blinked and looked at myself in a piece of broken glass. I saw my eyes dancing around. They were changing from sharingan to the kind of eyes I used to have when I turned into the curse mark demon but the sharingan was a different. It turned into something else. The middle dot was a cat like form while the swirly things around it were strait lines.

"So this is how I look when I use Shadow's chakara." I murmured to myself.

"You're the chosen child?!" Madara asked in disbelief. Guess he knows about the legend.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Well since you have a new power to control, we'll attack Konoha in one month." Madara said. I was not happy but I knew I had to train.

"Fine." I said. _**"So I get to kill tinny bitches in one month?"**___ Shadow managed to take control. And my voice changed into a more deeper voice that growled every time he talked.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"_**I am Shadow, the ten tailed wolf that lives inside your boss."**_ Shadow said. Great, now I have two personalities.

"Well anyway, let's go somewhere and eat." Madara said and we all walked away to eat food.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time sure flies by. It's already dark. I was outside in the cold dark. Something tolled me to go outside. The moon was full and beautiful. And then I think of wolf movies _'So that's why I_ _came out'_ I said to myself. Then Shadow started to howl into the night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Konoha

Sakura's POV

Me and Naruto couldn't sleep. So we started to walk in the streets. Soon we found each other and started to walking together. We were now in a roof thinking of our lost teammate. Just then we heard a wolf's howl. It was the strongest howl I have heard in my life.

"It's not a wolf." Naruto stated bluntly next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a human."

"How do you know that?" God I'm stubborn.

"Because Sakura, I have the nine tailed fox and he kind of recognizes this howl."

"Did he tell you who is making it?"

"He said it's Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"I don't know who it is but, it's making nine tails nervous."

"Then Shadow might be Kyubi's worst nightmare." Then right there Naruto let out a huge roar that could be heard everywhere.

"I'm letting him know that I know he's here." I just stared.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard a roar coming from Konoha.

"_I guess he knows you're here_." I said.

"_**Yes he does." **_And with that he made me do a monstrous roar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Konoha

Naruto's POV

I heard a huge monstrous roar come from where the howling began. The roar itself said it was stronger than Kyubi.

"_He knows you're here in Konoha."_ I said

"**I know." **

"_That roar…" _

"**It's a tailed beast." **

"_What?! But I never heard that roar before!" _

"**I have. It was a hundred years ago. He is the ten tailed wolf, the strongest of all the tailed beasts." **

"_Can you tell me exactly were it is hiding?" _ I asked serious.

"**It's inside a boy about you're age." **

"_How do you know?" _

"**I heard someone screaming the other night. It was faint but I could distinguish who it was." **

"_Who is it?" _

"**Sasuke Uchiha." **

"_Shit. We got to tell granny about this." _

"**Yea, he can destroy Konoha in minutes." **

Now that's bad news.

"Sakura!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"But it's urgent." She nodded her head.

"You heard that huge roar five minutes ago, right?" She nodded again.

"That was Shadow."

"Then what is he?" She asked.

"He is a tailed beast, to be more specific, the ten tailed."

"But I thought there were only nine!"

"Me to but Kyubi knows him."

"Ok, tell me everything."

"He also said that Shadow is now inside a child. And that child is…Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!" I nodded my head.

"And he also said that Shadow is stronger than him so Sasuke can kill me easily if he wanted to. And Shadow is capable of destroying Konoha in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" She said in disbelief. "We got to worn the Hokage."

I only nodded my head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry but I got tired of writing so I'll update tomorrow. Review! **

**Sasuke: You…fucking…bitch…**

**Me: Oh yea, forgot about you. I beat the hell out of him and for the fanally I hit him in the b**** with a bat.**

**Sasuke: -stands up while holding his b****- I need to find Sa…Sakura. It hurts…**

**Me: He's looking for Sakura to heal himself. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both decided to worn the Hokage in the morning since she's always grumpy at night. We went to our houses to rest for a while and to get ready to hear a very pissed off Tsunade.

Me and Sakura slept for three hours. We quickly jumped out of bed got some cloths and went into the bathroom to get ready. We went running to the Hokage tower and eventually bumped into each other. We ran into halls and barged into her room.

"Granny Tsunade! We have an emergency!" I screamed.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about calling me granny?!" Tsunade screamed. This has become a screaming contest.

"Please Tsunade-sama, It's a real emergency!" Sakura screamed.

"Very well then what is it?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"We discovered a new threat to the village last night." Sakura said.

"What?!" Now she's listening.

"It's a new demon or more like a new tailed demon." I said.

"A tailed demon? But Naruto, you can defeat every one of them."

"Yes, but this is new. I couldn't believe either but Kyubi was nervous."

"Tell me everything." Now she is really serious.

"Last night me and Sakura were outside. We were in a roof when we heard a wolf howl. But the Kyubi tolled me it was not a wolf he said it was a human. Then I asked him who? And he said Shadow. Later he tolled me to roar and I did. Then a few minutes later we heard a very huge monstrous roar coming from where the howl started. Kyubi tolled me that it was a tailed demon that was stronger than him. I was curious so I asked him and he tolled me it was Shadow also known as the ten tailed wolf. He said that right now Shadow is inside a boy. And that boy is none other than…Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!" Tsunade said.

"Yes." I said. "Oh and he also said that Shadow can destroy the village in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!" People like to panic in this part, hehe.

"And I think Sasuke will attack us because there was this old lady one day that tolled me: 'When you betrayed you're village and you managed your goal, you'll know the truth and the truth will leave you to have a grudge against you're village.' And then she disappeared just like that! I started to crack my head but I finally anderstood what the message said. Sasuke betrayed the village and accomplished his goal. It seems that someone tolled him something that was hidden from him for a long time and now he knows and it has something to do with Konoha." I said.

"Whoa… You amaze me everyday." Tsunade said.

"Then that means… Sasuke will destroy Konoha!" Sakura said. No duh Sherlock.

"Yes, and that's why we are going to train harder so we can defeat him together and bring him back home!" I said.

"Very well. I'll tell every shinobi to train harder than they ever did because there is going to be an attack that can destroy this village in minutes by one of our missing nin." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Me and Sakura said.

"Now get out there and train!"

"And we left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I woke up the next morning to find myself curled up under a tree. And I realized that I was really hungry. Then I smelled a deer one mile away. Guess I now have wolf senses. I started to slowly get consumed by chakara. When I was completely engulfed in chakara I started to stalk the poor deer. In minutes I reached it and I clamped my little cyber teeth on it's neck, killed it and ate it. Well now I know I have survival skills. Then, out of no where Madara popped up.

"Holly, shit! A crazy carnivore person!" Madara said.

"Oh, shut up!" I said with blood all over my face.

"Well anyway crazy carnivore person, let's go train." He said using he's new nickname for me.

"Whatever." I said.

It had been one hour and I already learned ten attacks. And let's just say the forest wasn't a forest anymore it was just a small group of trees.

"Whoa… crazy carnivore person this was a forest of a billion trees and you destroyed them in one hour. There's only three trees!" Madara said.

"If I can do this in one hour with crapy attacks then, in a few minutes I could destroy Konoha with powerful attacks." I said rather blood thirsty.

"And you can kidnap that girl Sakura and fuck her!" Madara said. "And I could be an uncle!"

"What the fuck, man?! Wait… how do you know Sakura" I asked.

"You sleep talk."

"Oh…never mind."

And so we kept training.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know Sakura, maybe I could communicate with him."

"How?"

"By using Kyubi's chakara and sending a distress call. For demons it means 'can I talk to you for a while?'"

"I don't know. Try it."

"Ok." And I started to use Kyubi's chakara and started to send the call.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right when I was going to try a new attack, I felt Naruto asking if he can have a word with me for a while.

"Madara, Naruto wants to talk to me." I said.

"Then talk to him." Madara said as he fell asleep. Dumbass.

So I started to answer with my chakara saying 'what is it' in demon style.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I got him! He's answering!" I said excitedly.

"Then talk to him!" Sakura said also excited.

Then I said 'what are you doing?' In chakara signature of 'course.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sensed him saying 'what are you doing.'

I answered by saying 'training so I can destroy you all. What are you doing?' I sent the message.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I received his message and I answered 'I am also training so I can stop you from doing so' and yea, that's what happened.

"He just said he was going to attack Konoha and that he was now training." I said.

"Shit, he's getting stronger." Sakura said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sensed his answer and I only smirked and sent him 'Good luck'

And I went to Madara and kicked him awake.

"What the hell do you want?!" He said while looking at me. "Oh, yea… you're done?"

"I'm done."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was training so he can stop me when I attack."

"How does he know that?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's get started, shall we?" I only nodded and we both began training.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I received his message that said 'Good luck' It was intimidating just sensing it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"He said 'Good luck'." I said.

"Shit, that means right now he is stronger than he was!" Sakura said.

"Oh hell no." I said. "I'm going to send a message that we will come and check that place out."

"Why are you going to tell him?"

"Because I don't want to face him if what you said is true. And when people train they always leave a mess."

"Ok." Sakura said.

And I sent him a message saying 'We're going to that place were you are now and were going to check every detail.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I received his crazy message. And I stopped training and tolled Madara that I was going to answer something. I sent him 'are you sure you want to 'cause you can see the damage a mile away or more. Oh and I'll send you a little message after this one.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi! I got a message!"

"What does it say?" Sakura asked and noticed that my eyes went wide.

"He sent 'are you sure you want to 'cause you can see the damage a mile away or more'." I said.

"Whoa… He's confident."

"And he also said that he's going to send a message after this one." I said.

"That can't be good." Sakura said.

And just when she said that, a huge blast wave hit us. We fell to the ground, bleeding. We noticed that the wall, buildings, trees, and even people were in the ground. And then I received another message that was stronger than the others it said 'Did you like my little message?'

My eyes widened.

"What was that?" Sakura asked healing herself.

"That was Sasuke's little message."

She looked at me in shock and I gave her the same look.

"What happened here?!" Tsunade's booming voice came out of no where.

"That Tsunade, was Sasuke's little message." I said.

"Little message?!" She said. "That was a huge blast wave!"

"Yea, a blast wave that came from more than a thousand kilometers." Sakura said.

"And he said it was little because he used half of the force. Which means full force could of killed us all." I said.

"Shit, this is very serious." Tsunade said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After five minutes of waiting, I did a huge blast wave that went strait to Konoha. The fact that it was half the force it won't do much damage. I laughed evilly and sent him 'Did you like my little message.'

Things were going well.

Muahahahahahaha!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's gone crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review or I'll make Sasuke send you a blast wave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to skip time to the day before the attack. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone has trained there hardest. We're ten times stronger now. I have learned new rasengan attacks and more demon attacks also. The rookie nine and I were in Ichiraku.

"So guys, when do you think they are going to attack?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Don't let you're guards down, they might attack any time soon." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right. They might attack sooner than we expected. So don't let you're guards down." Shikamaru said.

Ino and Sakura broke away from the group to talk more private stuff.

Sakura's POV

Ino and I broke away from the group so we could talk alone.

"So forehead girl, I need to ask you something." Ino said.

"What is it Ino pig?"

"Do you still love him?" Ino asked.

"I… don't know… I think I do." I said rather disappointed in myself.

"How could you still love him?! He's going to attack the village, us, and everyone else! I don't get it! Why do you still love him?!" Ino said very angry.

"I tolled you I don't know why and I really want to know why! I said crying.

"Sakura… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ino said.

"No Ino, it's not you're fault, it's mine. I really am angry with myself I can't get over him!"

"Sakura it's ok. Maybe you have a reason as to why you love him so much."

"Maybe you're right Ino." I said and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Sakura."

And we went back to the group.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remember everyone, tomorrow we will attack Konoha at midnight. Is there any questions?" Madara said. "Good, now rest up and tomorrow we'll get ready." And he walked away.

"Sasuke don't you feel any pain? You're basically going to attack you're hometown, you're friends. Does it hurt a little?" Karin asked me.

"I don't know what I feel… I think I am confused for no reason." I said.

"Well, you better think this thru tonight. Are you going to attack everyone or are you going to kill the elders only. Think about it." Karin said as she went to her room.

Man… Karin can sure make people guilty. But she is right, I'll think about it tonight.

"_Attack Konoha? Or kill elders?"_ The words ran thru my mind all night. I'll attack Konoha _'or kill the elders' _no I'll kill the elders _'attack Konoha'_ no, Konoha. I can't decide what to do… I feel guilty and I don't know why.

After three hours of arguing with myself, I finally decided that I'll kill the elders and if anyone tried to stop me I would kill them. And I went to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

I was about to go to sleep but I saw our team seven picture back when we were genin. I grabbed it and stared at Sasuke. Tears ran down my face. I couldn't help it! He is going to attack us for crying out loud! When I finally controlled myself, I laid down on my bed with one thing in mind:

"_I hope you can finally see what you're about to do to us. What you_'_ll do to me and Naruto's feelings. I hope that you could see with you're heart not with you're eyes. Please think this thru, think wisely."_ And with that I fell asleep with one lonely tear falling from my eye.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was woken up by someone at seven a.m. I looked up and saw Madara with a… wait let me focus for a minute… with a WATER BLASTER?! Just then I noticed I was socking wet. Ok I am officially pissed off.

"Wake up you retard." He said.

"Why the hell did you have to blast me with water in the morning?! You could of just punch me awake!" I said.

"Quit you're whining drama queen. GET YOU'RE ASS OUT OF BED!"

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. And I finally stood up from my bed. Noooo! My pretty boy bed! Nooo!

When I stood up I saw a drooling Karin and a blushing Konan. What the hell? Then I looked down at myself and saw that I was only wearing boxers.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Why do you sleep with boxers?" Suigetsu asked. He was still wearing his bunny pajamas. Hehe… cute.

"Uh…" Was all that came to my mind.

"Because we Uchiha's are like that." Madara said.

"Oh… never mind." Juugo said with his cow pajamas. Hehe… moo.

And then I realized something. Everyone were wearing pajamas except me and Madara 'cause he was already dressed.

"Now come on and get ready. Were all going to train for a while." Madara said.

And I picked up my stuff and got ready.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok guys, today were going to check the place were me and Sakura managed to communicate with Sasuke. That place might be Sasuke's training ground. And we are going to check the damage. Do I make myself clear?" I said.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Ok, let's go!" And we all went to Sasuke's training ground.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in my training grounds practicing my moves. After three hours I got tired and decided to lie down. I looked like a wolf waiting for it's prey. And I fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We finally made it to Sasuke's training ground. It was a disaster! There were trees everywhere, craters, and dead people. I guess they tried to stop him but failed miserably.

"What the fuck happened here?" Kiba asked.

"That my friend, is what Sasuke does." I said in disbelief.

"Guys shut up. I can see Sasuke. He's laying down on that tree trunk over there." Hinata said.

"Oh shit, and I think he noticed us." Was all I could say.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard voices ten feet away from me. I opened my eyes and saw none other than the rookie nine. I just kept staring at them just to see if they'll do something. Then all of a sudden, Sakura came down and started checking the place. I felt uneasy about this, so I stood up and walked a little closer to her. I heard the others screaming at her trying to warn her but she was oblivious. I managed to sneak up behind her and I inched my face closer to her ear and said:

"You better get out of here. Madara could come any minute to check up on me or… I could get really mad." I said evilly in her ear. She immediately tensed when I said the first word.

"Are you going to attack Konoha?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked mockingly.

"I thought it was you're home. Why would you attack you're home?! I just don't get it! Have you lost you're mind?!" She said but I cut her off before she went on by grabbing her neck and whispered:

"If only you knew the pain that I am suffering right now. Itachi was innocent and I killed him. After that, Madara tolled me the truth of why Itachi killed the whole clan. And you know what it was?!" I whispered menacingly.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"It was an order from the three fucking elders!" I said really angry.

"An order?!" She said in disbelief.

"An order." I said firmly.

"So this is the famous Sakura, huh?" Madara said stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want Madara?" I asked rather annoyed and I let go of Sakura.

"Are you going to rape her or something?" Madara said. "And if you do, I want you to fuck her. I really want to be an uncle!"

"Uncle my ass bitch!" I said. Then I noticed Sakura was sweat dropping anime style and blushing. I bet the sweat drop is because of Madara's last comment.

"But I want to be an uncle!"

"You'll be an uncle someday but not now! Besides, aren't you immortal?" I asked.

"Oh, yea, I am immortal, I can wait as long as I want!" Madara said.

"Duh, you imbecile." I said.

"Oh shut up you crazy carnivore person." He said. Ok that really annoyed me.

"Ok, Madara this is serious! I have a kunoichi from Konoha!" I said really annoyed.

"Oh, she's from Konoha?!" He asked.

"Why yes Madara. She has a leaf headband on her." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really?! I never noticed." Ok seriously I really wanted to kill myself.

"So… When is my nephew coming?" Madara asked. Now I am officially pissed off. I threw Sakura out of the way and started to chase Madara.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Never you mother fucker!" He screamed back at me.

And we both disappeared into the sun's rays.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What just happened?!" Kiba asked.

"I don't know… But I think Sasuke hates that guys guts." I said.

"And why is Sakura laughing her head off?!" Ino asked. Everyone turned there heads towards Sakura and indeed she was laughing. We all jumped down and ran towards her.

"Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ino asked.

"Sasuke-hahaha-cracked-hahaha-really badly-hahahahehehe!" Was all she managed to say.

Then that guy, Madara, came running.

"Ahhhh! Run for you're lives! He's going to kill us!" It was all he managed to say because a huge black chakara hand grabbed him and threw him somewhere.

Uh-oh that's bad. It means Sasuke can control Shadow.

"Guys let's go home before hi kills us." I said. The others nodded and we all ran back to Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What will happen in Konoha? **

**What surprises will Sasuke show us? **

**Find out on Chapter 4**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating late is just I didn't feel like it. **

**Anyway enjoy my crapy story x3 **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We were getting ready to attack Konoha. Everything and everybody was ready. _We_ were ready.

"Everyone ready?" Madara asked. "Good now let's get this show on the road!" And we all ran towards Konoha ready to attack.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rookie nine and I were at Ichiraku's. It's very rare to have a group of ninjas hanging around at midnight. And even rarer to have Ichiraku open. But who cares, everything seems rare. And we were talking about the attack and how we are going to attack.

"So… When do you think the Akatsuki will attack?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, just don't let you're guard down." Shikamaru said.

"So how are we going to attack again?" I asked.

"Naruto this is the last and final time we are going to tell you… We are going to attack the weaker ones and the jonins will take care of the stronger ones with anbu as support. And the genin are our back up." Sakura explained.

"Ohhh…" Aren't I smart!

And then Naruto shuddered all of the sudden. And it's like something is passing 5 kilometers each minute And every time it does, Naruto shudders.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know… It's like my body is trying to tell me something."

"Well whatever it is, it's dangerous." Ino said.

And right when Ino said that, a huge explosion was heard. And in seconds everyone left to defend there village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

When they all got there, the first thing that they saw was the Akatsuki. Everyone got into there positions. Then they heard one of them speaking. And what they heard amazed them.

"Sasuke get you're ass in the game!" Madara screamed and got smacked in the back of his head by none other than Sasuke.

"My ass is already in the game." Sasuke said as he was getting ready to run with his demon speed.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto screamed while Sasuke just stared at him. "I'm going to stop you even if it costs my life!"

'_Naruto get out of my way I don't want to kill you'_ Sasuke thought. And with that Sasuke dashed thru all of the ninjas while they tried to attack him.

"Damn it! Shadow, give me more speed!" Sasuke screamed out loud. _**'Ok, ok, yeez…' **_ And Sasuke started running faster.

"Sakura come on! Let's stop him!" Naruto screamed.

"HURRY!" Sakura screamed to Naruto while running he just nodded behind her and ran with her.

"Now let's get this party started!" Kiba screamed and everyone charged at the Akatsuki.

"Hey asshole! Over here!" Ino screamed at Karin. Karin turned and received contact with a punch.

"Oh no you didn't!" Karin screamed.

"Oh yes I did!" Ino screamed back. And they fought for like what, two minutes? Ending it with Ino stabbing Karin in the heart. Then Ino ran to help others with stronger opponents.

Juugo was being attacked by Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Lee to confuse him. Suigetsu was being attacked by Neji and Sai. Kisame by Tenten, Ino, Kakashi, Guy, and some anbu member. Madara had half of the Konoha nin going after him because of his abilities. Zetsu by a lot of anbu. And so far, Konoha was wining.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was running away from Sakura and Naruto. I really had to kill those fucking elders but these idiots won't let me. I think they want to die.

I finally made it to the Hokage tower and was greeted by the elders. Seriously, who do they think they are dealing with, Michael Jackson? Hehe… I crack myself up. And I quickly took kusanagi out and was about to slice them in half but was stopped by Naruto leaping strait towards my back and sending me towards the ground. I growled at him and tried to push him off but I couldn't.

"You think you can kill us little Uchiha? I'll have you know I am the six Hokage, I am unstoppable!" Danzo said with all his glory. Hahaha! I can kill any Hokage if I want to.

"No! You can't be the Hokage! You're a murderer! You killed my family you bastard!" I screamed angrily.

"He killed you're family? I thought Itachi did." Naruto said.

"I'll tell you everything after I kill these mother fuckers." I growled out.

"Hahaha! You won't be able to tell him, I am unstoppable! Don't you understand what unstoppable means?!" That son of a bitch said. "I am the Hokage!"

"Naruto will be a better Hokage than you will never be!" I screamed. I saw Naruto widen his eyes. "That's right Naruto, I believe that you _will _be Hokage. The best Hokage this village ever had."

"No I would be the best Hokage! He is just some worthless kid!" Danzo screamed.

"I'll kill you for that!" I screamed.

"Can you? Can you really beat me? I would love to see you try!" He said mockingly. Naruto was very still and quite but he was still holding me down.

"_**Watch me."**_ I said as I pushed Naruto off me with a strong blast wave leaving a huge crater underneath me. And Shadow's black chakara was consuming me.

Sakura ran towards Naruto and started to heal him as she watched me turning into one tailed. And when I did, I quickly stretched my chakara arm and kill two of the elders leaving Danzo by himself.

"What are you?! Some kind of monst-" And I squashed him before he finished his sentence. I turned back to normal and headed to were everyone was. Then Naruto and Sakura were right behind me but I was to fast that they couldn't catch up.

When we made it back to the battle field we saw that Karin, Kisame, and Zetsu were dead and Juugo surrendered. Witch left Madara and Suigetsu fending off everyone. Almost every leaf ninja were nocked out cold or dead. The rookie nine was out cold, Neji was fighting Suigetsu with some anbu and jonins. Madara was being attacked by the strongest shinobi but no use.

Naruto and Sakura appeared next to me but they didn't attack they were to shocked to attack me. Sakura ran down to help the injured. In one hour, half of the ninjas that were out cold were back fighting. Naruto joined the battle a few minutes ago. I didn't know what to do. Should I help Konoha or Akatsuki, I couldn't decide. I stayed at the sidelines.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's POV

I was fighting Madara. And he was doing the same thing that, that guy Tobi, did. Nobody could land an attack on him. I was trying to think of a way to attack him but, my thinking stopped when I felt something sharp go strait thru me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

I was fighting that water guy when I saw from the corner of my eye Naruto being stabbed thru his heart. My heart went up to my throat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV

I was seeing the whole battle. Just when I was going to join in, I saw Madara appear behind Naruto and stabbed him thru the heart. My heart stopped beating.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed at the same time. Everyone stopped what they were doing and searched for the blond and they saw him dead in the ground. The world seemed to stop spinning. Everything went quiet.

Sakura and Sasuke rushed to Naruto's dead body. They both knelt down next to him. Sakura checked for his pulse while Sasuke watched.

"His dead…" Sakura said and began crying on Naruto's chest. Sasuke was too shocked to even blink. His eyes began to water, his heart ached.

'_What is this strange feeling? Why am I in pain?' _ Sasuke thought. _**'You're sad because you're best friend died'**_ Shadow said quietly.

Then Sasuke Uchiha started to cry for the death of his friend. He sniffed silently but Sakura heard it and looked up to see a tear stained and teary Sasuke. He was crying worse than when Itachi's death. Then Sakura needed someone to hold her so she won't feel lonely. But nobody came. She hugged herself and started to cry more then she heard Sasuke move. She brought her head up to see Sasuke coming towards her and kneeling down next to her and to her surprise, Sasuke hugged her and cried on her pink hair while she cried on his chest. But the moment was interrupted by Madara.

"Now I'll kill you pinky." He said while approaching them ignoring Sasuke. Then Sasuke jumped to his feet and stood between Madara and Sakura.

"No! You will not take someone else away from me!" Sasuke said.

"You traitor! I'll kill you after pinky!" And Madara grabbed Sasuke and threw him somewhere. Right when he was going to attack Sakura, a huge roar stopped him in his tracks. The only thing he felt was his bones being broken and the wind around his body and crashing into hard stuff. When he managed to focus what he saw scared the shit out of him. Right about three miles away stood a completely transformed ten tailed Sasuke. He noticed that his body was on top of the pink haired girl and the dead blond. And then he started to move slowly trying not to squash people to death. He finally made it to Madara and said:

'_**This is the day you die for the first time in more than a hundred years." **_ And Sasuke brought out huge black spines that started absorbing the suns rays. He started to open his mouth and inside his mouth there was something shining. When he opened his mouth completely there was like a deformed ball that shined a lot. Then all of the sudden he breathed in and his eyes went white and the shining ball disappeared for just a second then a huge beam came out of his mouth and killed Madara for good.

And with that final attack Sasuke turned back to normal. He walked back towards Sakura. Sakura looked at him with a tear stained face. Her eyes showed fear. She was scared of him.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I want to come back home. With my friends and adopted family." Sasuke said.

"You're going to stay?!" She asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded his head and was immediately hugged by Sakura.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" She kept repeating in his shirt.

"I'm back Sakura,for good." She looked up at him with sad eyes and he sent her the same look. Naruto was taken away from there little family.

'_Naruto I wish you were here. So you could cry with happiness and punch me at the same time for what I did'_ Sasuke said in his mind.

'_**I can revive him.' **_ Shadow said.

'_You can! What do I have to do?!" _

'_**You just got to revive him using my chakara.' **_

'_Wait, if I do that, you will die…'_

'_**I'll risk my life just to make you're life happy again.' **_

'_I'll do it. But before I do I have to tell you something.'_

'_**What is it.'**_

'_Thank you. And also I'll miss you.' _

'_**Don't miss me so much because then you won't be happy.'**_

'_Ok. Bye Shadow you were of good help' _

'_**Goodbye Sasuke, now let's revive you're friend from the dead' **_

And those were the last words Shadow said. Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto and placed his hands on his chest and started to send Shadow's chakara into his body. Then after thirty minutes Shadow was long gone from Sasuke's body. Then Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. Sakura came and knelt next to Sasuke and watched as Naruto started to come to life. And finally he awoke and slowly sat up. Sakura had happy tears. She was so happy that she hugged Sasuke and started saying thank you over and over again. Naruto looked at them confused then saw the unexpected, Sasuke hugged Sakura and cried too.

"Guys what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You died. Sasuke's back and revived you. And he's happy. The Akatsuki's dead." Sakura said as she managed to control her happy tears but Sasuke couldn't stop. It felt so good to cry.

"Sasuke's back?! Wait, if he revived me, why isn't he dead?"

"Because,Shadow sacrificed his life to revive you." Sasuke said. And they all stood up.

"SASUKE YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto screamed and hugged Sasuke and he started to swing them around. Then Sakura broke the hug and hugged the life out of them. Every other shinobi walked towards them and waited for there little reunion to stop. And when they did, Sasuke was immediately grabbed by the others and was thrown into the air while everyone cheered for him and catched him at the same time. He was known as the Uchiha who killed the most undefeatable ninja in the world and as the one who revived his best friend ever since that day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

21 year old Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were running towards the Hokage tower. Today was a very special day. Today was the day the new Hokage will be elected. They ran as fast as they could. When they finally made it they were rewarded by hearing the new council member Shikamaru still talking the stupid speech you have to tell before the new Hokage was announced.

"And our new Hokage is… Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished. Everyone started to cheer and scream Naruto's name. Then the knucklehead appeared with his Hokage outfit.

"I promise you all that I will protect this village even if it costs my life!" He said while everyone cheered. "But wait!..." He screamed and everyone went quiet. "I will announce the new generation of sanin right now! I am happy to announce the new generation of sanin is: Haruno Sakura, Sai, and last but not least… Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai ran up to the stage. Sakura was crying of joy. Sasuke was _smiling_. And Sai was in shock. Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ear and he immediately smirked. Naruto was starting to get nervous. Then they stared at him for a while then, Sasuke and Sakura engulf Naruto in a bear hug.

"Naruto you are the best loud mouth friend I ever had in my life." Sasuke said_ in tears. _

"You are the best unrelated brother I could of asked for." Sakura said.

"And you two are the best friends I ever had in my life." Naruto said. They all heard a lot of 'ahhh's' from everyone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I promise when I die, I'll have my grave next to you guys." A little Naruto said. _

"_And when I die, I want to know I had a happy life and I want my grave next to yours." A little Sakura said. _

"_When I die, I want to know that I had a wife and kids and that my grave would be next to you guys." Little Sasuke said._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a beautiful meadow underneath a Sakura tree stood three graves. The first one said: _Here lies the greatest Hokage in history, Naruto Uzumaki. Died at age 90_. The second one said: _Here lies the beautifulest Cherry Blossom, Sakura Uchiha. Mother of three and a very skillful doctor. Died at age 90._ And the last one said: _Here lies the only survivor of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha. Father of three and the most feared ninja in other villages. Died the day after his wife died and on his birthday at age 91._ And there was a gate that was in front of them that said_ HERE LIES KONOHA'S GREATEST NINJA IN HISTORY._

And they lived happily ever after.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It's so beautiful! Waaaaaaaaa! They got there wish when they die. Just leave me alone for a second… pffff! –sniff, sniff- **

**Sasuke: It was the happiest story I have ever read. **

**Sakura: It's beautiful! –huggs 'emo girl' and cries with her- **

**Naruto:-siff, sniff- beautiful. Awesome I get to be Hokage. –sniff, sniff- **

**Me: -snifffff- W-well anyway r-review! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


End file.
